Three Things
by CMCG94
Summary: Jaden just can't stop thinking about Alexis. What happens after she kisses him. Read 2 find out. one-shot JayxLex. My first fanfic.


**This is my frist fanfic. so i hope you enjoy.**

**I don't owne Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**** if i did this would have happened**

It was a day like any other. Everyone was still asleep, taking advantage of the long weekend to sleep in.

All, but one Slifer red. Usually he was the last to wake up, but today was different. Jaden just couldn't seem to get a cretin Obelisk blue out of his head.

'_Man, I don't know way I keep thinking of Alexis this way.'_ Jaden thought to himself.

"_**It's cause you like her." **_Winged Kuriboh said next appearing next to him.

"What are you talking about, she's my friend I don't like her that way."

"_**If that's the case then why do always get a little nerves when your with her?"**_

"It's just…that…I'm happy that she back with us and not under Sartorius's spell" he said thinking about it.

"_**Yeah, that's definitely it." and with that he was gone.**_

"I don't like her that way…do I?" asked a now confused Jaden to himself. He got up, got dressed, and headed out the door for a walk.

After a while he went and sat by the cliff near the Slifer Red dorms. It was so peaceful, the sunrise looked so relaxing.

"Hey Jay," a voice said from behind him," What's up."

He looked up to see Alexis" Hey Lex, not much just need to think that's all."

She sat down next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him. "Yeah, beautiful." he was staring at her, but she didn't notice. '_What are you saying you don't feel that way about her.' _After realizing what he was doing and saying he turned to look out at the ocean. "Jaden there something I want to tell you." Alexis said after a while breaking the silence that was going on. "What is that" he asked her still looking at the ocean. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out of society of light and everything." "It's no big deal. I know you would have help me in my spot, besides I couldn't just leave one of my friends like that." he said "It's just that it's not the first time you've helped me or any of our friends. To tell you the truth I lost count and no ones helped me like you have. You even got my brother back for me."

"Lex, like I said before it was nothing."

"That's just it Jaden, to me it was!" Alexis said now rising her voice. "Look I don't mean to yell, but it's just you're the one person who always helps us with stuff like this. Your not scared of any thing…" she said here voice still high, but was cut off by Jaden who I might add was also yelling "That's not true. I am scared of things!" now turning to see her but she was looking away "Like what?" Alexis whispered so low Jaden almost didn't catch it. Then she turned to face him. "I was scared of losing you." he said in a tone a little higher than hers. She just looked at him. "Jay.." but she couldn't think of any thing to say. So she kissed him and ran off .

Jaden just sat there and put his hands on his lips. Then got up and went to his dorm.

Two days had past and Jaden hadn't seen Alexis at all. He felt his lips again, he could still feel the warm of her lips. "Wow I guess I do like her." he said

"_**I told you ,but did you listen." **_said Winged Kuriboh "I guess not. Sorry about that buddy" Jaden said laughing. He was going over to the obelisk Blue dorms to see if he could talk to Alexis.

Meanwhile on the other side of campus Alexis couldn't help but feel well happy. "I can't believe I kissed him. But maybe he doesn't feel the same way. I mean he could of meant what he said as just losing one of his friends. But still I don't regret doing it and given the chance I'd do it again," then something came to her head. " O man, I could have totally just ruined our friendship by doing that But I did like it … a lot.

Back to Jay who had just seen Alexis near the dorms. He went over to her and slowly walking behind her taped her shoulder. Which caused Alexis to turn around. As soon as she did she saw Jaden with one of his famous smiles that always seem to make her melt. "Jay, what are you doing here you know your not aloud at the girls dorms." "Yeah, I know I just wanted to talk to you." "Well you can't …because I…have…to do homework. Yeah I have to go do homework for Crowler's class," and with that she ran off but Jaden wasn't going to give up that easy.

No sir.

He ran after and caught her no sweat. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him . He then put his other hand around her that way she couldn't get away not that she wanted to now in that position with her 'friend'.

There faces where inches away. Heat quickly went up to Alexis's face as it turned a red so dark it put Jaden's Slifer Red jacket to shame. Jaden just grinned and then said "Lex, there's three things I have to say to you."

"And what would those be?" she said "Well one is that me and you have the same class with Crowler and I don't remember getting any homework."

"Come on Jay, when do you ever stay awake in his class, besides even if you were up that still doesn't mean you paid attention to see if we did ,or didn't get homework."

"Which leads me to number two, if we do have homework than why aren't you helping me with it like you usually do?" Alexis could tell she was losing what ever this was especial now that there faces were mere centimeters apart. "What's three" she asked so softly and dreamily. "Three," Jaden said the smile on his face growing. "Three, three is this." and before Alexis knew what was happening she felt his warm lips atop of hers. It took a while but she finally got a hold of what was happing.

She was kissing Jaden. She put her hands around his next and kissed back. He just pulled her tighter to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. After a couple minutes they broke for air only to go back into another kiss. Jaden then broke the kiss and asked "So?" Alexis looked up into his beautiful, big, brown eyes and asked "So what? "So, are you going to help me with my homework?" he asked the grin back on his face. She couldn't help, but laugh a bit herself. She let go of his neck , but not before one more kiss, then grabbed his hand and they walked away.

**FIN**


End file.
